shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Renako Kuina Tearson
She is the elderly daughter of Christopher Tearson and Dr.Stefania Tearson. she also the cousin to Eliskuya and Lilly. Personality As Renako believes in in her family's last name. she appears as a rough tomboy. even yet she can be bit sassy. however she can easily mistaken for people's good ideas for bad ideas, but for the most part of her life isn't seen as a happy and a caring person like her younger sister,father or mother.however She seems to be a calm yet cold like. even she does show her "bad side" to beating up her cousin once a while at times for their kendō training. however unlike her cousin Rena. she dose have a soft side that she has fallen in love with a brave and strong shaman. who she thinks is kinda cute. but it kinda makes her blush alot when she thinks of "him" offend. Appearance Renako has Semi-short long blue hair with red hair chips, with atlantean elf pointy ears, with light blue eyes. her twin cousin, Rena bears a strong resemblance to her (in appearance, height,weight and even name), to the point where it makes Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi extremely feels something was very odd about her. However, it is unknown if they are somehow connected somehow Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she became an teenager. she offend had brown school shoes with black stockings and white shirt along with a dark blue skirt(she wears a white petticoat that adds volume to her skirt who wears a Loincloth underneath her skirt.) She wears offend wears fingerless black with white lining tekkou which only cover the back of her hands. Character Relationships *The Older Daughter to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson *The Older Sister of Annie Tearson *The Aunt to [[Millie Marson|Millie Millana Thūrwolf]] *The Cousin to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf and Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf *The Cousin/"Twin sister" to Rena Scheris Tearson Weapon :See More: Renako's Sword Renako never used her shamanic powers expect she uses her Telekinesis to summon her sword at anytime, however she seems to know about her shamanic skills from her family bloodline. Fast Movement Expect *'Normal Speed': Renako is best known for her ninja like movements in most of her speed and quick moves. Having been taught by herself at a young age, she is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of time. however she remained able to use her normal speed. by using her left leg kinda like a ninja. *'Fast Speed': however this updated technique when she stars moving to her opponent's back directly very quickly and then she starts to attack them and then she hits one's behind and and front in two rapid quick hits, even cutting them off their guard is however down. however this attack is her personal favorite to use, however The technique it self is so fast, so an opponent may be confused to tell if not be able to tell where she can be spotted and even to be attacked from the front or the back, and even her father find it quite funny how he can see her fast ninja like movements. Guardian Ghost See More: Spirit of Rain Renako can sense spiritual power of spirits expect one point. she can breath cold air when she sense spirits,however she is not trained as a shaman so she cannot use their powers like her father,aunt and two cousins can. History Before the Timeskip Early Past And Early Childhood Timeskip Present Time Obtaining: the Spirit of Rain after spring, Renako got involved in several cold incidents and catching odd sickens. While the Spirit of Rain took over her body, it was to strong to handle. While getting stronger and learning the Spirit of Rain powers more and more, she become sick and began to breath cold air. At a point, Renako encountered her cousin's the Spirit of Faeria. As the Spirit of Faeria stated that the Spirit of Rain was kinda taken over Reanko's body and wanted to punish the Spirit of Faeria, Renako and the Spirit of Rain picked a fight with the Spirit of Faeria. While the Possessed Reanko wasn't able to land a blow on the Spirit of Faeria, she got pushed by Spirit of Faeria twice in a row to keep her down. however was not injured by the Spirit of Faeria. however Renako was on the ground left coldly unconscious unable to move because the Spirit of Rain had enough, however the Spirit of Faeria stated that she would be better if she and her new guardian ghost become friends. After a flash of light, she and the Spirit of Rain were sent home after that. Shaman Fight meeting Santi for the for first time Etymology the name meaning of her name was pointed by her cousins, her name comes from "Renako"(Melody of) and her middle name "Kuina" (Mealless) Character Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Atlantean Elf Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shaman